JUST A GAME
by Amancane
Summary: TWO-SHOT: Un secreto que mantuvieron desde pequeñas, un secreto entre amigas divertido y erotico, algo que ellas consideraban un juego, un juego que dejaron hace años. Reaparece entre ellas, llevandolas de nuevo hacia aquella atraccion que siempre tuvieron la una por la otra, pero que nunca se llego a concretar y que, en solo una noche "de chicas" volvera a pasar. ADV: LEMON YURI
1. Chapter 1

ATENCION:

MI PRIMERA HISTORIA- PRIMERA PARTE DEL TWO SHOT

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE KISHIMOTO, HISTORIA NETAMENTE MIA

ESPERO LES GUSTE!

**JUST A GAME**

_**Berlín, 6 de abril del 2014**_

_**Temperatura: 16 grados Celsius, templado.**_

_**Hace 5 días se fue Naruto hacer el internado, ya lo extraño demasiado y…..**_

Su escrito en su celular fue interrumpido por un "hola" a sus espaldas, lo cual le provoco que saltara y se levantara de la impresión

-Hola Hinata-chan- saludó de nuevo, con una radiante sonrisa, acercándose a quien saludaba tan alegremente

-Ho-Hola Sakura-chan, cómo estás?- saludó una linda morena de piel sumamente blanca y unos preciosos ojos grises, sonrosada, siempre se sonrosaba cuando hablaba con alguien

\- Pues bien, esperando a que sea ya más tarde, y tú?- dicho esto, la chica de ojos color verde esmeralda y un curioso cabello rosa-corto la rodeo , situándose en el asiento que estaba delante de la chica de ojos grises

\- También ansío que sea más tarde! Ya eh comprado todo para hoy- sonrió un poco más animada Hinata hasta sentarse de nuevo en su silla y recoger su violonchelo que lo tenía a lado

Sakura rió por el entusiasmo de su amiga y era normal, a Hinata nunca le había gustado pasar sola tanto tiempo y ella tampoco.

Buenos días, señores, señoritas, a sus posiciones- sentenció el director, que en el momento estaba entrando al gran auditorio , donde siempre ensayaban

Ambas muchachas eran concertistas desde los 19 años de edad y no de cualquier lugar, si no de la tan nombrada Orquesta filarmónica de Berlín "Frühere Bilsesche Kapelle". Estaban ensayando para un nuevo disco, debido a que el último _"Love and Longing"_ fue un notable éxito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-AAAAAAH!, que cansancio!- se quejó la Sakura soltando un bufido mientras iban al estacionamiento

-N-No fue para tanto Sa-Sakura-chan, solo estuvimos 5 horas ensayando, la-la última vez fueron más- sonrió inocente Hinata, cosa de la ojos esmeraldas le pareció muy encantador

-Está bien, pero de igual manera más tarde tendremos nuestro merecido descanso- hizo que la alarma de su carro sonara para poder ubicarlo –bueno, aquí está mi bebé, donde está tú carro?- preguntó Haruno abriendo la capota del auto para guardar su instrumento

-E-Está a 5 carros de aquí- señaló la morena en una dirección cuando de repente un celular sonó

-Ups es el mío- abrió su celular y lo miró –Es Ino—susurro y sonrió mientras contestaba el celular – Nos vemos Hina…. Hola, Ino cerda!—se despidió de la mano mientras seguía hablando con su amiga por celular.

Hinata iba en camino hacia su casa cuando recordó la llamada de Ino Yamanaka a Sakura, lo cual la hizo sonrojar furiosamente debido a que dentro de ese recuerdo vino otro

** FLASHBACK**

**Hinata, Ino, Sakura y Tenten estaban en la casa de la última en una pijamada, lo que hacían un sábado de cada mes **

**-Y ob-via-men-te le dije que no! O sea, como iba a salir con ese idiota después de haberse comido a la regalada esa! Iugh, que asco!- escandalizada, Ino contaba su relato de ayer con un chico del instituto mientras se llevaba a la boca unas cuantas galletas**

**\- Si, Ino cerda, sabemos que es asqueroso, pero más lo es viéndote toda la comida en tu boca! Estas igual o peor que Chouji, solo mírate! A este paso engordarás y solo rodarás por ahí—espetó Sakura viéndola con cara de asco a su amiga –cerdita- dijo lo último con un tono más burlón**

**\- Oh! Cállate frente de marquesina, que no te has subido a una balanza? Eres la más gorda de nosotras cuatro!—**

**\- Pero que te sucede, si yo estoy más delgada que tu…. —**

**\- Y así empezamos otras de las más calmadas discusiones entre esas dos—susurró Tenten mientras se levantaba del piso –Hey, mientras estas se calman, me acompañas hacer palomitas para la película?—Preguntó la oji miel con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le tendía la mano a su amiga de ojos grises**

**\- Pe-pero…ya hicimos palo…..mitas…..—se detuvo al ver detrás de Tenten como Sakura e Ino se lanzaban casi todas las palomitas con cada insulto/respuesta entre ellas –E-está bien, creo que te acompaño—sonrió avergonzadamente mientras correspondía a la mano de su amiga para levantarse e irse**

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Tenten estaba preparando un poco de salsa de aguacate ya que les dio más hambre, mientras Hinata terminaba de servir las galletas saladas y otros snack de tal forma que en el centro del plato vaya un mini platito con la salsa en el.**

**-Listo, ya termine Tenten-chan- **

**\- Perfecto, entonces mientras yo hago las palomitas, llévales 2 escobas que hay en el armario de atrás a Ino y Sakura para que recojan todo- hizo una pausa mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una coleta – Pero primero asegúrate que hayan terminado de pelear, o si no vamos a presenciar una pelea de escobas entre ellas – rieron las dos al pensar a la rubia y a la peli rosa en ese acto**

**-Está bien- sonrió serenamente y se volteó a ver las escobas **

**Tenten era una chica de piel acaramelada, al igual que el color de sus ojos, el color del cabello era castaño. Era la más alta de las 4 debido a que practicaba arduamente artes marciales chinas, era la más madura del grupo, pero la que más daba guerra a la hora de pelear.**

**Hinata estaba orgullosa de tener una amiga así y más aún porque sabía que salía con su primo Neji, el cual era catalogado como un chico serio y muy frío, pero solo ella y Tenten sabían cómo era el Hyuga en realidad.**

**Mientras la morena se dirigía hacia la habitación sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató que ya no había griteríos dentro. Solo cuando llegó supo que había silencio, se acercó más y vio la puerta entre abierta y oyó**

**Susurros**

**Risas**

**Gemidos**

**Hinata se quedó petrificada, la curiosidad le invadía, pero algo le impedía que abra la puerta. Se acercó un poco más, quedando lo suficientemente cerca, aclaro su garganta, las risas y gemidos seguían. **

**Alzó la vista e inclinó su cabeza un poco y, si de por sí estaba petrificada, lo que vio la dejo tan fría y tensa como una estatua.**

**Ino sostenía los dos brazos de una Sakura que estaba sin su camisa y su short de dormir, mientras que la primera estaba sin la blusa y le daba pequeños besos, lamidas y mordiscos a los senos de la peli rosa**

**-Sakura, si sigues gimiendo nos van a oír—susurró y sentenció la rubia a la de ojos esmeraldas**

**\- Cállate Ino que tú muerdes muy fuerte—susurro en forma de reproche Sakura, mientras envolvía al cuello de Ino con sus brazos y la acercaba para besarla **

**\- Eres deliciosa Sakura—siseo la rubia mientras se alejaba de los labios de la peli rosa y continuaba dándole besos y pequeños chupetes en todo el cuerpo de Sakura, la cual solo se limitaba a reír bajo y gemir mientras se mordía los labios.**

**Por otro lado, Hinata no sabía qué hacer, quería irse por la vergüenza pero no podía dejar de verlo, todo lo que estaba observando no le molestaba ni le asqueaba, solo rogaba que KAMI-SAMA la perdonase, ya que, joder, le estaba gustando todo lo que estaba presenciando **

**\- Oh por dios Ino!—dijo un poco más fuerte (casi en un grito) Sakura al sentir la lengua de su amiga por su vagina, la esmeralda arqueo su espalda mientras gemía y se agarraba de las sábanas –I-Ino…..no, no pares—suplicaba en gemidos **

**La morena casi pega un brinco al oír el grito/gemido que Ino le había provocado a Sakura y fue entonces que sintió que sus bragas estaban muy mojadas, que su sexo palpitaba y su cuerpo pedía a gritos que fuera a unírseles. No lo hizo, pero nunca había experimentado esta sensación, todo le era tan…erótico, ver a la blanca piel de sus dos amigas totalmente desnudas mientras….ahora una le daba placer a la otra.**

**Ambas con piel nívea, rubia y peli rosa, ojos color esmeralda y la otra ojos color celeste cielo. Chicas que por lo general no pasaban sin pelear más de media hora, ahora…ahora…. **

**-Te está gustando lo que estás viendo?- oyó una voz que le hablaba bajo, lo cual le hizo asustar de sobremanera pero a lo que quería gritar, la dueña de la voz le tapó la boca –ven conmigo—bajó la mano y la volteó y en ese mismo momento cayó en cuenta que era Tenten**

"**Rayos…..tan excitada estaba para no darme cuenta de mi amiga?" pensó avergonzada Hinata, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver hacia donde se iban….a otra habitación**

**-Gracias que mis padres se fueron y me dejaron a cargo de toda la casa- le susurró Tenten al momento que entraban al cuarto y cerraba la puerta de este**

**-Qu- Qué hacemos aquí, Tenten- preguntó Hinata, aun ya teniendo sospechas de la situación **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.**

**No sabiendo cuando o como, Hinata ya estaba en la cama sin la blusa y tapándose los senos, mientras Tenten también estaba sin blusa pero mostrándole los de ella**

**-No tengas vergüenza, estamos entre mujeres – solo escucho de parte de Hinata un "igual, da vergüenza" mientras se giraba sobre sí misma y le daba la espalda**

**Tenten se rió y de un solo tirón le quito el pantalón del pijama con el interior a la de ojos grises, la cual pego un gritillo**

**-Te-Ten-Ten! – grito de nuevo Hinata, pero no se volteó, porque sabía que estaba hecha un tomate**

**\- Tranquila Hina-chan, va a suceder casi igual de lo que paso con las chicas en mi habitación—susurraba mientras la giraba a Hinata y le depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios **

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hinata se dejó caer en el sofá de su departamento, ese recuerdo había hecho que aquella sensación volviera. Desde aquella vez, tuvo sexo con Tenten y con Ino durante dos años más, pero siempre pensaba solo en una persona, con la cual nunca se le presentó la oportunidad y ello la frustraba en parte, hasta que se olvidó del "juego" (así era como ellas lo llamaban) debido a que había empezado a salir con Naruto y con el descubrió el otro tipo de "placer", el sexo heterosexual.

Sonó su celular

Era Sakura

-D-diga?- la habría llamado con la mente?

_-Hola! Soy Sakura! Me preguntaba a qué hora ibas a venir, recuerda que la película que te dije empieza a las 8 de la noche—_

-Ah…..—Observo el reloj que había en su sala, eran las 7:00 pm…cuanto tiempo se pasó divagando en su mente? -s-sí, ya…ya me baño y sa-salgo enseguida para allá- dijo un poco nerviosa mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto para desvestirse.

_-Ok! Mientras, arreglaré todo, mi cuarto esta hecho un desastre, bye bye!—_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Muchas gracias Grace, disculpa por haberte pedido que vengas cuando no tienes que trabajar- se disculpa Sakura haciendo una reverencia mientras la señora regordeta toma las últimas cosas y le sonríe

-Tranquila señorita Sakura, siempre es un placer trabajar para usted, hasta luego señorita-

Bostezo tras bostezo, Sakura miro la hora, eran las 8:30 y la película ya estaba en su inicio –joder, irá a venir?- susurro la peli rosa con un poco de sueño, mientras trataba de levantarse para entretenerse con algo.

Camino por su habitación, mirando por toda su habitación, hasta que fijo su vista en una estantería, la cual en la parte de en medio estaban retratos en fila, se acercó y se dispuso a mirar cada uno de sus retratos, donde estaban las fotos más preciadas por ella y por Sasuke.

_"Sasuke..." Pensó la Peli rosa mientras cogía un mini retrato donde estaba ella y su novio, o se supone que eso era..._

_FLASHBACK_

_**Sasuke Uchiha al fin estaba en su apartamento, junto a ella, pero por desgracia se iba, después de pasar apenas 5 días con la peli rosa**_

**-Enserio te debes ir?- preguntó una chica de ojos esmeraldas sentada en la amplia cama mientras mirada tristemente a cierto azabache, el cual se acomodaba su corbata y se miraba en el espejo**

**-Sí, el idiota de Naruto acepto esa conferencia en aquella universidad, sin preguntarme antes- espetaba fastidiado el pelinegro recordando la zorruna sonrisa de su amigo cuando se lo dijo, 2 días antes.**

**-Eso no es justo, se suponía que te quedarías todas tus vacaciones y la pasarias conmigo- reprocho infantilmente Sakura mientras hacia un mohin y cruzaba sus brazos**

**-Lo sé, Lo sé, pero regreso en 3 semanas y podre pasar lo que resta contigo- Dijo burlón Sasuke mientras dirigía su mirada a su novia**

**-Hmp, como quieras- dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ver si asi se le quitaba el enojo, e ir a despedir al Uchiha.**

**-Me prometes que volverás después de tres semanas?- Pregunto Sakura mientras lo abrazaba por el abdomen**

**El Uchiha se enterneció por el acto y en respuesta la sostuvo por los hombros y la beso tiernamente –Lo prometo- **

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Lo cierto era que ella y Sasuke habían mantenido una relación durante cinco años, pero la rutina ya se había hecho parte de sus vidas y la distancia no ayudaba mucho. El, junto a su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki –novio actual de Hinata-, estudiaban en Faculté de hautes études comerciales, en una universidad en Francia, la cual era de renombre, ya que de ahí salían los mejores economistas, el día que Sasuke se fue a estudiar aquella universidad, ese mismo día cumplían 3 años de relación, dejando un triste recuerdo.

Para que su relación se consolide un poco más, se decidieron por vivir juntos, así reunieron y trabajaron arduamente hasta lograrlo pero….de que sirve que lo lograran si Sasuke vivía prácticamente en Francia?

"_Sin contar que no me ha tocado"- _pensó Sakura con desgano mientras devolvía la foto a su sitio y salía a la sala.

Se entretuvo viendo la película durante 10 minutos hasta que por fin oyó el timbre y su nombre pronunciado por una dulce voz.

-Ho-Hola Sakura-chan, disculpa la tardanza- susurro la oji perla mirando al piso

-a….ajah- balbuceo Sakura, la verdad no había oído nada de lo que había dicho su amiga, ya que se había quedado sorprendida de aquella fémina que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Hinata Hyuga, la chica tímida de todo el curso, la que siempre vestía pantalones holgados o blusas manga largas –exceptuando los días de presentaciones- y que por lo general llevaba su hermoso cabello largo suelto o bien en una simple trenza; Ahora estaba frente a ella, con una blusa de tiras color melón, que dejaba ver sus grandes pechos más de lo que mostraba, con un pantalón ajustado negro que cubría una parte con su bolso que llevaba entre manos –P-puedo pasar?- pregunto Hyuga tímidamente, más roja de lo común porque se había dado cuenta que su amiga no paraba de mirarla.

-S-si, claro….- balbuceo nuevamente la oji verde, saliendo de su ensoñación, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar y a la vez, dándose cuenta de algo, que había vuelto lo que hacía mucho tiempo creía haber olvidado o cambiado –pasa Hina-chan- atracción por las chicas… y vaya que era por una buena razón.


	2. Chapter 2

ATENCIÓN:

MI PRIMERA HISTORIA- SEGUNDA PARTE DEL TWO-SHOT

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE KISHIMOTO, LA HISTORIA NETAMENTE MIA

ESPERO LES GUSTE!

**JUST A GAME**

Ya con Hinata en su departamento y entretenida con la película, Sakura terminó de poner la segunda ronda de los bocaditos en platos y llevarlos hasta la mesita de la sala.

-Hey, ¿qué tal va?- preguntó la de ojos esmeralda a su amiga, la cual despegó su vista del televisor para contestarle un –no te has perdido absolutamente de nada-

Cuando la película estaba por la mitad, ambas chicas prácticamente se estaban durmiendo, puesto que a ellas, al parecer no les atraía el género psicológico.

-¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MAS!- gritó frustrada la oji verde levantándose del sofá donde estaban sentadas y apagando el televisor. Se giró hacia su amiga y suspiró –Lo siento Hina-chan, pero de verdad estaba que me dormía-

-N-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, l-la verdad es que yo también estaba aburriéndome- le sonrió nerviosamente mientras juagaba con sus dedos, como siempre lo hacía ante una situación que le incomodaba.

La peli rosa, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, recordó la llamada de cierta rubia amiga suya, algo que debía contarle a Hinata a toda costa –¡Cierto!- dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba de sopetón en el sofá, asustando un poco a la tranquila oji gris –¿Te acuerdas que cuando salíamos de clases, Ino me llamó?-

La oji gris asintió con la cabeza, y su amiga continuó –Pues, Ino me llamo para decirme que cortó con Sai-

-¡¿Enserio?!- se sorprendió la Hyuuga

-Sí y a que no adivinas porque- la sonrisa de la oji verde se amplió más al ver que la otra chica negaba con la cabeza susurrando un **no sé**

-Pues….ESTA EMPEZANDO A SALIR CON TENTEN!- soltó Sakura, prácticamente gritando.

La Hyuuga abrió sus ojos como platos para después soltar en el mismo tono que su amiga había utilizado –¡¿QUÉ?!- y se levantaba del sofá, toda atónita.

La peli rosa se rió –sí- se acomodo en el sofá y jaló a su amiga para que se sentara también y comenzarle a relatarle cómo fue que sucedió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aún no puedo creerlo- susurró Hinata mirando a la alfombra del piso, mientras movía sus pies en ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Sakura, mientras le seguía peinando el sedoso y largo cabello de la chica

-Ah, n-no, nada importante, s-solo que aún no creo que hayan terminado juntas, o sea, Ino y Sai parecían muy estables y pues…..pensé que TenTen terminaría con Lee después de la muerte de mi primo- confesó la peli negra, entonando su voz más triste en la última parte.

-Yo sí sé por qué- sonrió Sakura para darle un poco de intriga a su amiga – ¿quieres saberlo?- preguntó ella, a lo que la otra chica respondió asentando la cabeza

-Ok- las dos se sentaron de frente –pero primero quita esa cara –hablo de forma aniñada la peli rosa mientras le apretaba los cachetes a Hinata, transformando su cara en un tierno puchero.

"Tan linda" pensó Haruno mientras le seguía haciendo aquella graciosa mueca, para después centrarse en los labios de su amiga, los cuales sobresalían como la boca de un pez.

Tan absorta estaba en aquellos labios que no oía como Hinata prácticamente le suplicaba que la soltase.

-Sha…ku…ra…..due…leee- se quejó por última vez, haciendo reaccionar a su amiga, la cual se sonrojo al máximo, soltándola inmediatamente.

-Eh…..- carraspeo un poco –lo siento Hina-chan, es solo….que….-la miro de reojo – te veías adorable- giro inmediatamente la cabeza para el lado contrario, cuando se percato que Hinata se ponía igual o más roja que ella.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo- se acomodó de nuevo cuando sintió que toda su sangre volvía a circular correctamente – Pues ellas, después de que nosotros nos vengamos a vivir acá, seguían "jugando", aún (y mucho mas) después de la muerte de tu primo- estiro los brazos en frente suyo –Je…quien diría que aquel jueguecillo tendría repercusiones en esas dos- rio y luego la miró –¿tu qué crees Hina?-

-Pues…desde luego, son las que iniciaron eso- rio tímidamente

-Bueno, en realidad, fuimos Ino y yo quienes comenzamos eso- lo dijo sonriendo –pero luego metimos a TenTen – esta vez su sonrisa se volvió en una curva coqueta

-O sea, ¿qué hicieron un trió?- Sakura asintió y su sonrisa coqueta se expandió –No puedo creer que con la única que no has estado, es conmigo- susurro inconscientemente Hinata

-Ummm, ¿soy yo o eso me sonó a reproche?- coqueteó Sakura mientras se acercaba un poco a su compañera

-¿EH? ¡N-no!...yo….es decir…me sorprendió…y….eso es…todo…- trató de excusarse La peli negra, mientras se trataba de alejar, cosa que no logro, ya que topo con el borde del sofá.

Sakura, al verla toda sonrosada y nerviosa a Hinata, soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras se alejaba un poco de ella –lo siento, era inevitable- trataba de dejar de reír –lo siento, iré por un vaso con agua- se excusó la peli rosa mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Después de unos momentos ingreso Sakura a la sala ya más calmada.

-Hina-chan, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Hinata se tensó, pero aun así respondió afirmativamente con un débil –si-

-Pues…..siempre me he preguntado, ¿alguna vez te dio ganas de "jugar" conmigo?- soltó sin más mientras se sentaba en la mesita de la sala, alejando los platos de bocaditos con sus glúteos.

Hinata ya no tenía más músculos que tensar, si alguien la tocaba, hubiera jurado que su piel estaba hecha de marfil, o de roca. Y claro, ¿cómo no lo iba a estar? Si para ella esa pregunta estaba de mas, si eso le sucedía cada vez que la tenía cerca, deseaba tocarle sus hombros, besarle su cuello delgado, besarle sus labios, sus mejillas…. ¡BESARLA ENTERA!

-P-pues- _"¡SI, UNA Y MIL VECES SI! ¡DESDE HACE TIEMPO! "–_N-No lo he pensado desde que he estado con N-Naruto –kun- mintió la Hyuuga, avergonzada por lo que estaba pensando

-¿Y no extrañas el estar con alguna chica en esa situación? Porque, hay mucha diferencia entre el sexo con chicos y con chicas- Hinata asintió, por dos partes, para darle una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta y para darle razón, el sexo con chicas (en su opinión) le era anteriormente más agradable.

De repente, Sakura se acercó lentamente hacia el sofá, contoneando las caderas, haciendo que Hinata se pierda en la pijama que traía puesta, en esos pantaloncillos color melón, de tela fina, dando a notar que la chica no llevaba puesto bragas, al igual que debajo de esa lisa blusa de tiras del mismo color, no llevaba puesto sostén, y por ende, se podían apreciar aquellos senos pequeños, pero bien moldeados de la chica.

Hinata pudo apreciar mejor el comienzo de los pechos de la Haruno cuando esta, ya sentada, se acercaba a ella.

-¿Sabes? Si hubiera estado contigo, hubiera hecho muchas cosas- soltó pícaramente Sakura, ya que tenía un plan en mente –Siempre quise tocarte los brazos de manera más delicada- le susurró al oído mientras rozaba sus dedos por los brazos de la Hyuga hasta el comienzo de sus muñecas –Tocaría tus hombros, acariciaría tu cuello- hablaba mientras le daba fugazmente lamidas al lóbulo de la oreja toda roja de Hinata – te daría muchos besos en tu cuello – La de ojos esmeraldas bajo su cabeza y empezó a darle cortos besos en el cuello a Hinata, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados e instintivamente inclinaba su cuello para que Sakura tuviera más acceso a él.

"_Por Kami-Sama, que bien besa"_ pensaba la de cabellos azulado mientras con una mano apretaba alguna superficie del sofá.

-¿Te he dicho que siempre me ha cautivado tu olor?- ronroneó Sakura mientras se inclinaba más sobre Hinata y esta última apoyara su espalda sobre el brazo del sofá –siempre- retomó el camino de besos en el cuello de su amiga –siempre he querido besarte entera- continuaba su camino de besos hasta el comienzo de los pechos níveos de la Hyuga.

No supo cómo, pero algo hizo clic en Hinata, quien la separó gentilmente, reincorporándose en el sofá. Sakura empezó a temer que su amiga no quisiera nada de aquello y que la haya regado, pero en el momento que se iba a disculpar, Hinata ya había presionado sus labios con los de ella, moviéndolos frenéticamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A tropezones, llegaron a la primera habitación que encontraron, entre besos en los labios y cuellos, y entre caricias por doquier, llegaron a la cama, donde Sakura recostó a Hinata mientras se posicionaba encima de ella.

-No- jadeó la oji perla cuando de un movimiento, se encontraba encima de la peli rosa, a horcajadas de ella, mientras la otra estaba sentada a mitad de la cama –ahora es mi turno- susurro en los labios de su amiga para después acallar cualquier cosa con un dulce beso.

Ambas estaban sumidas en ese lugar, en ese momento, se podía apreciar como ambas chicas de piel nívea se encontraban en un lento movimiento de labios, mientras la lengua de una se envolvía con la de la otra, una chica que daba a entender que era tímida ante los demás, ahora se encontraba encima de su amiga, besándola y recorriendo toda su boca, tratando de memorizarla, mientras su cabello yacía de un lado de su cuerpo y sus manos se metían por debajo de la blusa color melón de la peli rosa, acariciando sutilmente su espalda, dirigiendo después sus manos al abdomen, sentía , podía sentir como cada parte de piel donde ella tocaba se erizaba ante el contacto, provocando de vez en cuando pequeños pero excitantes gemidos para los oídos de Hinata.

Lentamente empezó a despojar de su ropa aquella chica que ahora tenía encima de ella, la verdad no sabía cuándo habían llegado a la habitación y tampoco le importaba, ahora su principal objetivo era tener a la oji perla desnuda, poder hacerla suya esa noche, no solo una vez, sino dos, tres o cuantas veces sus cuerpos le dieran aguante. Despojó a Hinata de esa incomoda prenda y empezó admirar lo que tenía delante suyo, aquellos senos que tantas veces la habían provocado, ahora podía hacer lo que tanto deseaba, empezó a besar desde la clavícula hasta el inicio de los pezones, una vez ahí, empezó hacer cirulos en ellos y lentamente los fue introduciendo en su boca para poder succionar con fuerza, mordisquear y lamer, mientras que masajeaba el otro.

-Sakura- gimió Hinata cuando sintió que la Haruno había dejado su seno para soplar ligeramente en él. La sensación de lo caliente que había estado la lengua de Sakura, más lo frío del airecillo que le daba, hizo que algo recorriera su espalda, erizando cada parte de su piel.

Sakura aprovecho ese momento para, como si su vida dependiera de eso, sacarse su blusa rápidamente y se tiraba para atrás –quítame el short- ordenó la peli rosa, a lo cual la de cabellos azulado acató felizmente, no sin antes inclinarse para besarla en aquellos dulces y suaves labios, siguiendo su recorrido con besos y mordiscos hasta el inicio de sus pantaloncillos, Hinata los saco lentamente mientras admiraba cada parte de Sakura, desde sus cabellos desordenados, desparramados en las sábanas, su piel suave, sus pequeños senos y erectos pezones, su sensual silueta con su estrecha cintura , sus vellos del mismo color de su cabellos, sutilmente cortados y depilados en la vagina. La Hyuga no pudo contenerse más, se arrodillo al borde de la cama y le abrió las piernas a la peli rosa.

-Hinata espe…. ¡oh por dios!- gritó Sakura cuando sintió que la lengua de su amiga jugueteaba con su clítoris e introducía un dedo dentro de su vagina.

A Hinata se le había hecho como una especie de fetiche el admirar el cuerpo de otra persona antes de tener sexo, le gustaba eso, pero con Sakura, admirar no bastaba, si pudiera la admiraría por horas con su cuerpo desnudo, pero en ese instante no podía, algo en ella rugía que se lanzase a ella y la tomase inmediatamente, que aprovechara aquella situación, porque sabía que ella la deseaba tanto como lo hacía Sakura por ella.

Mientras tanto, Sakura tenía una tormenta de sensaciones debajo de su piel, sentía como cada parte de sí misma salía de control con cada lamida de su clítoris, y cada penetración de los dedos de Hinata, como su corazón, que latía a un ritmo desenfrenado y sus manos no sabían ya de dónde agarrarse de las sábanas y sin contar sus piernas, las cuales empezaron a temblar de ansias cuando Hinata se separó de su sexo para ponerse de pie.

-Hmp- sonrió de lado -¿Qué sucede Sakura?, ¿quieres más?- le preguntó la ojiperla cuando observo a Sakura, desplomada en la cama, completamente desnuda, su rostro denotaba una mirada intensa de lujuria, con sus mejillas todas sonrosadas y su boca entre abierta para poder obtener un poco más de oxígeno, o bocanadas de él.

-Respóndeme, Sa-ku-ra-chan- Hinata susurraba con voz prepotente mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre ella, apoyaba sus manos en ambos lados y presionaba su rodilla en la entrepierna de la pelirrosa, haciendo que suplicara con un gemido –no te oigo linda, respóndeme – le besó la nariz para después erguirse un poco y seguir rosando débilmente su rodilla con la vagina de la oji verde.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver aquella actuación de Hinata, no sabía que ella se ponía….dominante en estas situaciones, su mirada cambio completamente, para denotarse destellos de lujuria y prepotencia sobre ella, adquiría una mirada súper seductora, y una postura más demandante y sexy al momento de pararse.

Pero lo que no sabía la Hyuga, era que a ella, no solo le excitaba más eso, si no también, le surgía su instinto de competencia, lo cual le llevo a pararse con rapidez, sosteniendo ambos lados de la cintura a Hinata , haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared más cercana –adivina que, Hina-chan- suavemente tomo las muñecas de Hinata, levantándolas por encima de la cabeza y sosteniéndolas con una sola mano –me encantan cuando las personas se vuelven posesivas- le dio un apasionado beso en los labios –porque me vuelven posesiva a mí también- dicho esto empezó a besarla mientas que, con su mano libre, introducía dos dedos en el interior de su amiga y masajeaba con su pulgar el clítoris de ella.

-Sakura- suspiró gentilmente su nombre mientras empezaba a querer cada vez mas de ella –Sakura, quiero…-tragó un poco de saliva – quiero más…más rápido –

Dejó en libertad las manos de Hinata mientras seguía con su trabajo –alza una pierna- le susurró mientras le besaba el cuello, ella obedeció mientras rodeaba el cuello de Sakura con sus manos para poder sostenerse, aferrando sus uñas cuando sentía sus paredes interiores contraerse.

-Joder, me voy a correr- habló la oji perla en un gritillo, mientras, como si fuera posible, Haruno aumento el ritmo de sus dedos, en coordinación con los movimientos pélvicos de Hinata, y esta última, sintiendo que tocaba el cielo con un vaivén de caderas y pechos frotándose con otros.

-Ah….Sak…..Sak…..AAAAH!- gimió fuertemente cuando sintió el orgasmo invadir todo su cuerpo y casi desplomarse, pero no lo hizo, por estar fuertemente agarrada de culo de su amiga –Sakura, eres increíble con las manos-

-Y tu coño sabe increíble- respondió la otra mientras lamía sus dedos enfrente de ella -lástima que no lo pude saborear directamente con mi boca- rió por lo bajo mientras besaba la punta de la redondeada nariz de su compañera de aula.

-Pero yo aún puedo hacerlo- sonrió coquetamente Hinata mientras (un poco difícil para ella) caminaba hasta la cama, lentamente se sentó, miró a una dudosa Sakura y se mordió el labio mientras se recostaba en la cama –quiero comerte mientras te sientas en mi cara- lamió sus labios –quiero que te corras en mí- diciendo eso, le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona mientras miraba a una muy sonrojada chica de cabellos rosa que soltó un leve –wow- mientras sentía que se mojaba más.

Y es que nadie, nunca, nadie le había hablado de esa manera tan cruda, siempre Ino, Tenten y Sasuke había sido delicados en el modo de hablarle cuando tenían sexo con ella, pero Hinata la encendía como nadie lo había hecho, y …¿a quién no?, teniendo a una chica que le has tenido ganas desde tu pre-pubertad, hasta ahora, la chica tímida con ropa holgada, la cual ahora estaba en su cama, toda desnuda, enseñando todo su cuerpo, solo para ti, diciéndote cosas salvajemente excitantes y mirándote… o mejor dicho, devorándote con la mirada

-¿Y? ¿Quieres que vaya a por ti? – rio Hinata, haciéndole sacar de su ensoñación a Sakura, dándose cuenta de lo caliente que estaba y lo mojada que tenía su sexo.

Precipitadamente, Sakura subió a la cama, sin saber cómo "sentarse" encima de ella, avergonzada, gateo hasta varios centímetros cerca de la cara de la ojiperla, la cual le dijo –I want all of you, right now- _*traducción: Quiero todo de ti, ahora mismo*_

No sabiendo porque ella le hablaba en inglés, le respondió –why?- _*¿Por qué?*_

-Because…- *porque…* después de tanto tiempo, Hinata desvió su cara sonrojada hacia un muslo de Sakura –I like you and I wanna do things that Sasuke never did with you- _*Me gustas y quisiera hacer cosas que Sasuke nunca hizo contigo*_

Sonriendo, Haruno se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente –you are doing more things that Sasuke never do with me, or make me feel- _*Estas haciendo más cosas que Sasuke nunca hizo conmigo, o me hizo sentir*_ afirmó. Después de eso ella, delicadamente, posó ambas piernas de modo que, la cara de Hinata quedo en medio, direccionando su rostro al monte de venus de Sakura, con ambas manos en la cadera de la pelirrosa, hizo que bajara delicadamente, dándole besos en los pliegues vaginales, para después empezar con su cometido.

Se encontraban las dos, en la cama, una montaba encima de la otra, ambas de piel cual porcelana, con su contraste de cabellos, azulados y rosados, los primeros esparcidos en la cama y los otros tapando ambos lados del rostro de su dueña, la cual estaba sumergida en un completo éxtasis, moviendo sus caderas, mientras se masajeaba ambos senos y gimiendo más fuerte cada vez que la chica, dueña de unos hermosos ojos perlas, le daba nalgadas o movía de forma diferente su lengua , otorgando pequeños espasmos a su acompañante.

Al sentir que ya no podía contenerse más, la pelirrosa acento sus manos en el inicio del cuero cabelludo de la Hyuga a la para que gemía más y más fuerte –mierda, me voy a correr, ah, ah- grito mientras que su amiga, felizmente acató eso como una orden, moviendo su lengua de manera frenética dentro de ella, para, acto seguido, sentir como aquel liquido tan ansiado, rodaba sobre esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura y Hinata se encontraban en la cama con sus respectivos pijamas de dormir puestas, después de haberse dado un muy largo "baño" de espuma, ya listas para dormir.

-Hinata, ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó mientras se reincorporaba de la cama

-Etto…p-pensaba ir a ver mi futón para poder dormir- respondió Hinata con su habitual timidez mientras paraba su marcha.

Con su palma de la mano aterrizando en su cara, Sakura dio un suspiro en resignación – ¿Enserio piensas dormir en otra parte después de haber estado juntas?- refunfuño mientras hacían una mueca sarcástica –ven, ven acá Hina-chan, esta cama es suficientemente grande para las dos- le hizo seña con la mano para que se acostara.

Sonriendo avergonzada, Hinata se acostó a lado de Sakura mientras esta arropaba por las dos.

-La verdad, me siento feliz que haya sucedido todo esto- inició la oji verde, mientras se volteaba de lado para ver a su, ahora considerada, amante –porque si no, me hubiera vuelto loca, no me había divertido así desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos?- cuestionó

-Ammm, como 5 veces, contando las del baño- respondió la oji perla mientras adoptaba la misma posición que su compañera.

-Joder, ¡nunca pensé que sucediera tantas veces en una misma noche!-

-bendito sea el multiorgasmo femenino – se burló Hinata

-Es un don que poseemos, el cual el hombre no saca provecho- refunfuñó Sakura

-Para eso nos tenemos a nosotras- sonrió pícaramente Hyuga, mientras la abrazaba

-Si- suspiro feliz Haruno, mientras correspondía al abrazo

-Sakura-chan, ¿quieres que esto continúe?- susurró mientras se apegaba más a su amiga, posando su cabeza en su pecho

Sakura interrumpió ese proceso cuando su mano se fue al mentón de la chica, haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

Después de varios segundos mirándose, Sakura sonrió ampliamente –obvio que quiero y por lo que veo, tú también-

-Será nuestra pequeña distracción cuando ellos no estén – respondió sonriendo también

-¿Cómo cuando nos decimos "te quiero"?, digo, en modo de amistad-

-Si-suspiro Sakura mientras colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja de Hinata –solo es un juego-

-Just a game- repitió su amiga en inglés

-Yeah_, JUST A GAME_-

Dicho esto, se dieron corto beso de buenas noches, abrazadas y felices, cerraron sus ojos para poder dormir, deseando que sea un nuevo día.

_Un secreto que mantuvieron desde pequeñas, un secreto entre amigas, divertido y erótico, algo que ellas consideraban un juego, un juego que dejaron hace años. Reapareció entre ellas, llevándolas de nuevo hacia aquella atracción que siempre tuvo la una por la otra, una atracción que puede ser peligrosa, porque una lo considera solo un juego, mientras que, en el corazón de la otra, nace un sentimiento._

**JUST A GAME**

**FIN**

NOTA:

PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN POR DEMORAR TANTO! / TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS Y CONTRATIEMPOS Y DESPUES….ME OLVIDÉ XD

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas que me apoyaron y dejaron review :3

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, perdón por mi mala ortografía, estoy trabajando en eso en el tiempo que tengo y por su apoyo :D

Un gracias especial a mi beta: LE CHAT ET LE ABEILLE, gracias a ella pude culminar este two-shot :3

Espero sus que puedan dejar sus respectivos reviews, cualquiera que no lleve insultos al fic o a la pareja! :3 SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO! Y tengo muchas historias en la cabeza que me gustaría iniciar n_n asi que estén atentas.

HASTA PRONTO!


End file.
